El beso de buenas noches, el beso de despedida
by Maya Hayami
Summary: "Igual estaba confundido...pero aún así decidí ir contigo porque muy dentro de mí sabía que no quería volver a perderte"


Shion se inclinó y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de Nezumi. Pero un ruido hizo que se separan; un libro se había caído.

_-Ese no fue un beso de agradecimiento, ¿verdad?_

_-Es un beso de buenas noches. _

_-Buenas noches, ¿eh?_

_-¡Oh, cierto! Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, iré a ayudar a Inukashi._

Shion abandonó la habitación; Nezumi continuó sentado en la cama.

Una gran cantidad de sentimientos lo invadía, pero la confusión y posteriormente la tristeza fueron los que se apoderaron de él. Se llevó sus dedos a los labios. Recordó todo lo que le había pasado…pero no logró recordar que alguna vez hubiera necesitado a una persona tanto como necesitaba a Shion.

_-Un beso de buenas noches, ¿eh?...Eres un mentiroso._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y eso lo sorprendió aún más. Creía que había olvidado cómo llorar.

Abrazó sus piernas y continúo llorando en silencio.

¿En qué momento Shion se había convertido en alguien tan especial para él? ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer con aquellos que sentía? ¿Y si al final Shion decidía ponerse del lado de No.6?

Él sólo lo había salvado en una ocasión, sin embargo en No.6 estaban todas las personas que conocía, ese era el lugar en el que había vivido toda su vida y a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, Shion era demasiado bueno como para querer destruir toda una ciudad.

Esos pensamientos sólo hicieron que la tristeza dentro de Nezumi creciera aún más y que sus lágrimas fluyeran con mayor rapidez.

¿Por qué aquel miedo de perder a Shion? ¿Por qué el miedo de que aquel fuera el primero y único beso?

Sintió que alguien puso una mano sobre su cabeza, la levantó un poco y a causa de las lágrimas sólo pudo distinguir el cabello blanco de Shion.

Nezumi intentó esconder su rostro, salir de ese lugar, pero Shion se lo impidió al momento en el que lo abrazó y lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

_-Por favor…no llores…_

Esas palabras, esa voz, sólo hicieron que más lágrimas cayeran. Nezumi tenía todas aquellas emociones dentro de él, pero no sabía cómo hacérselas saber a Shion, cómo hacer que lo entendiera.

Nezumi también sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, saber qué se sentía rodear su cuerpo. Lentamente lo fue rodeando con sus brazos.

A Shion le sorprendió un poco que Nezumi hiciera aquello, que se mostrara tan débil frente a él, pero a pesar de eso se alegró, ya que significaba que probablemente Nezumi sintiera lo mismo que él.

Shion lo abrazó aún más fuerte si es que eso era posible, ya que no quedaba ni un centímetro entre sus cuerpos.

_-Desde aquella noche…todo cambió para mí. El verte en mi habitación cubierto de sangre es algo que nunca voy a olvidar...realmente me asusté por verte así, pero el miedo que sentí no tenía nada que ver con mi propia seguridad, tenía miedo por ti, por las heridas que tenías. Pero aún así, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de aquél día fue el haberte conocido. Después de que te fuiste, siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verte, y así seguí a pesar de que los años pasaran. Estaba seguro de que nada te había pasado, ya que si te hubieran capturado habría salido en las noticias para que las personas dejaran de preocuparse, así que por lo menos sabía que habías logrado escapar de No.6._

_Y cuando volví a escuchar tu voz me sentí de una manera…extraña, o por lo menos lo era para mí. Tenía cuatro años deseando poder escuchar tu voz, queriendo volver a verte. Nunca antes había sentido eso por alguien más, además de que no entendía muy bien lo que era todo aquello._

_Y el día que me salvaste…cuando te vi creí que estaba soñando. Igual estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero aún así decidí ir contigo porque muy dentro de mí sabía que no quería volver a perderte. Y a pesar de todo, aunque no lo creas, estos días han sido maravillosos. Y no es que decida entre No.6 y tú, es No.6 y las personas que son importantes para mí, y tú eres una de ellas. En una ocasión te dije que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, nada me asustaba más que el hecho de perderte, y eso no ha cambiado; incluso en ocasiones he pensado que si todo llegara a desaparecer pero tú aún continuaras a mi lado, yo podría se capaz de seguir adelante. Nezumi…es la primera vez que te veo llorar, y me di cuenta de que no me gusta._

Todas aquellas palabras habían hecho que un nuevo mar de emociones se desatara dentro de Nezumi, y ahora no sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenía que decir.

_-¿Por qué tú?...¿Por qué ahora? Nunca…nunca antes alguien había hecho que me sintiera de esta manera. Siempre he tratado de poner un escudo alrededor de mí, y tú eres el único que ha logrado traspasarlo, y no me di cuenta de cuándo fue que sucedió._

La voz de Nezumi fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un susurro, el cual Shion no habría podido escuchar de no haber estado abrazados de aquella manera.

Shion comenzó a acariciar el cabellos de Nezumi, y el hecho de que ya estuvieran abrazados no evitó que éste se estremeciera ante aquel contacto. Se separaron un poco y los ojos rojos miraron a los grises.

_-Nezumi…_

Lentamente Shion comenzó a recostar a Nezumi en la cama, poco a poco hasta quedar sobre él. De acariciar el cabello pasó a la mejilla. Shion fue acercando su rostro al de Nezumi hasta que sus labios se volvieron a unir por segunda vez. Y ese definitivamente no fue un "beso de buenas noches". El beso se prolongó hasta tal punto que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar bien. Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los besos continuaron. Estos comenzaron a descender por el cuello mientras Shion despojaba a Nezumi de su camisa. Se detuvo en el pecho del peliazul. Siguió llenando esa área de besos mientras metía una mano en el pantalón de Nezumi. Éste al sentir el contacto soltó un gemido y apretó los hombros del culpable de aquella reacción.

La serpiente continuó devorando a besos al pequeño ratón; continuó bajando por su pecho hasta que se situó entre las piernas. Comenzó a desabrochar lentamente el pantalón, y cada roce hacía que Nezumi se estremeciera.

La pequeña habitación se comenzó a llenar de gemidos de placer; Nezumi sentía como sus mejillas de iban sonrojando. Aquella era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello, pero sin duda le estaba gustando. Y no era sólo por las sensaciones del cuerpo, era por lo que sentía dentro de él. Agarró a Shion por el cabello y lo atrajo más hacia él. Shion entendió de inmediato el mensaje, por lo que continuó con la tarea.

_-Sh…Shion, ya…_

Nezumi sentía como si se fuera a volver loco por todo aquello. Shion se detuvo, separó más las piernas de Nezumi y las elevó un poco. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, y en ese momento Shion comenzó a entrar lentamente. Nezumi cerró los ojos, pero aún así unas cuentas lágrimas lograron escapar.

Shion se agachyó y susurró en el oído de Nezumi.

_-Relájate._

Él comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, entonces rodeó el cuello de Shion con sus brazos, dándole a entender que podía continuar.

Shion se comenzó a mover lentamente, permitiendo que Nezumi se acostumbrara a aquella sensación.

Éste por el momento trataba de no perder la cabeza. Mordí las sábanas de la cama para evitar gritar, y había ocultado su cara escondiéndola en el pecho de Shion.

_-No…no lo hagas, quiero verte…_

Lo dijo mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su ropa.

El ratoncito se vio de nuevo recostado completamente en la cama y la sábana fue retirada de su boca. La astuta serpiente no se quería perder nada de aquello.

Nezumi en su vida había permitido que algo como aquello pasara. En sí no era el hecho de estar de esa misma manera con alguien más, mas bien se refería al hecho de que alguien tomara control sobre él. Pero en esa ocasión se estaba dejando guiar por Shion, por aquella persona que se había vuelto irremplazable para él.

_-Shio__n…ya…ya no puedo…más…_

Eso era lo que él quería…quería ver, sentir y escuchar a Nezumi.

Apoyado en las dos rodillas y su mano, mientras que con la otra masturbaba a Nezumi, Shion comenzó a hacer las embestidas con mayor velocidad, lo que ocasionó que la penetración fuera aún mayor, por lo que Nezumi enterró sus uñas en la espalda de aquella persona. Para ese momento los gemidos provenían de ambos.

Sin salir de él, Shion tomó a Nezumi por la espalda y lo levantó hasta que ambos quedaron sentados.

_-¡Ahhh! Sh…¡SHION!_

Aquel movimiento había hecho que Nezumi llegara al clímax. Rodeó el cuello de Shion y recargó la cabez en su hombro, mientras que el chico que lo había salvado cuatro años atrás continuaba con los movimientos.

El tercer beso de la noche. Pero en esta ocasión había sido Nezumi quien tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Shion y lo atrajo hacia él.

Minutos después Shion también alcanzó el orgasmo entre jadeos y pronunciando el nombre de la persona a la cual no estaba seguro si volvería a ver.

Los dos volvieron a terminar recostados en la cama, tratando de que sus respiraciones recuperaran un ritmo normal.

Quería estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible, tanto tiempo como pudiera, por lo que abrazó a un Nezumi que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido.

No quería perderlo, y aunque fuera mínima, quería tener la esperanza de que volvería a verlo.

Nezumi se estaba dejando llevar, se sentía muy cómodo en los brazos de Shion, así que decidió llevarse por el sueño. Pero antes de quedarse completamente dormido le pareció sentir un beso en su frente y escuchar la voz de Shion diciendo _"Te amo"._

/_/_/_/_/_/_ /_/_/_/_/_/_/

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, incluso llegó a pensar que todo lo que recordaba había sido sólo un sueño, pero enseguida supo que no era así. Aquellas imágenes eran muy vívidas, y aún tenía la sensación de los besos de Shion sobre su piel.

Pero recordaba haberse quedado dormido en los brazos de él, y ahora no los podía sentir.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sólo en la cama. Miró la habitación y no había rastro de Shion. Fue entonces notó en su mano un pequeño papel.

Lo desdobló y pudo distinguir 2 tipos de letra.

La mayor parte de las palabras estaban escritas con la caligrafía de la mamá de Shion. Incluso aquella era la segunda vez que leía aquella nota.

Era en la que contaba que habían capturado a Safu. Cuando leyó la única palabra que Shion había escrito, Nezumi sentió como si algo dentro de él se quebrara, como si algo dejara de funcionar.

"_Perdón"._

Eso era todo.

No supo realmente cuánto tiempo pasó mirando la nota. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que había sido todo aquello? ¿Había sido un simple "agradecimiento" por haberlo cuidado como él había dicho al principio?

Una sola lágrima cayó de aquellos ojos grises, pero…Shion no era capaza de hacer aquello. A pesar de que sólo llevaban unos cuantos días juntos, Nezumi sabía que él no era capaz de hacer algo como aquello.

No era posible que todas aquellas palabras las hubiera inventado.

No era posible que se imaginara lo que había visto a través de sus ojos.

Shion le había dicho que lo que más le asustaba era perderlo, pues ahora Nezumi se había dado cuenta de que con él pasaba lo mismo.

Comenzó a vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta. No quería perder a la persona que se había convertido en su todo.

No quería y definitivamente no iba a permitir que nada le pasara, y cerró aquella puerta por última vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y así es gente...Nezumi es UKE! ºwº o por lo menos en mi retorcida mente lo es ;D<strong>_

_**ok, y éste es el resultado de estar aburrida en una clase de Psicosexualidad XD**_

_**así que un agradecimiento especial a mi maestro, jajajajajajajaja...**_

_**si eché a perder la historia, no me maten por favor...es que después de ver el preview del capítulo 7 no pude evitar escribirlo, pensé que no pondrían el beso, porque con todo esto de la censura una ya no sabe ni qué esperar u_u**_

_**y como ya había leído algunos spoilers de la novela...pues esto es lo que al final salió ^-^**_

_**escribí otros 3 fics, que una vez viéndolos bien, realmente si quedan con esta historia, o por lo menos en lo que se refiere a la trama, pero ya después de que salieron los otros capítulos del anime me di cuenta que no tenían NADA que ver con lo que estaba pasando, o sólo en algunas partes, así que no sé si publicarlos también o no ._.**_

_**bueno, si alguien se toma la molestia de leer esto, dejen review por favor ºuº**_

_**aunque sea para saber si me quieren matar, y así ya no publicar los demás XD **_


End file.
